Warriors: The Epic Race
by Ra1nfur
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about a race around the world with warriors cats.
1. The beginning

**Okay, I'm Rainhead and this is my first story. I'm sorry if you think it's bad. I wrote this to see if my fork was any good, and please review if it is. Also, I will make more If I get more reviews. I will add chapter two If I get one review. Rainhead out. But, seriously review. I mean it. Oh, look a quarter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin hunter(ew), or the Penguins of Madagascar, Ohio, or Iowa. Although that would be cool. **

**Claimer: I do own Rainhead and Rainstar.**

* * *

Once, not so long ago, in a place not so far away…..there were 10 cats. They were racing. AROUND THE EARTH. Impressive? I didn't think so. Anyway they are: Firestar, Onestar, Blackstar, Leapoardstar, Bluestar, Willowshine, Barkface, Tigerstar, Jayfeather, and Grasspelt.**(I THINK that is grasspelt's warrior name. correct me if I'm wrong)**

"Hello, I'm your host, Rainstar." **(my other OC besides Rainhead) **Rainstar announced. "As I was saying, they were in a race. AROUND THE EARTH. Getting old yet? Thought so. The rules are simple. Win At all costs. But please, don't lose on purpose. Any weapon is yours. All you have to do is think about it. You're invincible, but if you don't make it to certain stations in time, you're out. We also have a Camera Station where our cats can express themselves before and after races."

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Firestar: This is stupid, why am I even here?

Rainhead: Hey! Don't diss the story!

Leapoardstar: Everyone knows I'm going to win.

Blackstar: Yeah right.

Rico: slkhflkhf! dkjhgl!

Blackstar: Get back to your own story!

* * *

"The starting point is in Cincinatti, Ohio." Rainstar announced "That also happens to be the ending point. ;D On your mark. Get set. GO! And they're off."

Firestar pulls ahead after a cheap mini-gun shot to Tigerstar.

"It's not fair!" Tigerstar cried. "I quit!"

"And, there goes Tigerstsar..." Rainstar announced.

Blackstar and Onestar fought for second, and Leapoardstar stayed behind to start her jetpack.

Grasspelt was nowhere in sight, and Barkface and Minnowshine were sleeping.

Bluestar and Jayfeather were also nowhere to be seen. They were probably wherever Grasspelt was.

Firestar rounded a bend, still in first. "Hah, they'll never catch my now!" me yowled as Leapoardstar flew over him on a jetpack. "Curse you, legs!" Firstar yelled.

Minnowshine and Barkface **(Who is extremely old and has lived waaaay to long) **woke up and started running as fast as their cat legs could carry them.

Grasspelt was still missing...

* * *

A couple hours later, at the first checkpoint, in Iowa, Leapoardstar was in first taking a nap.

Onestar and Blackstar came running in still tied, which they amazingly had been tied so far. Seriously. It's like they've been tied together or something.

Grasspelt was still missing, but Jayfeather and Bluestar were found. They were quite a bit behind, but they might be able to make it.

Barkface and Minnowshine were now trudging very fast and were almost there.

Firestar fell and is now in last.

"Okay." Rainstar announced. "Checkpoint closing in three, two one." The huge doors swished shut right behind Onestar, Blackstar, Bluestar, Jayfeather, and Firestar. Somehow they all came at the same time. Deal with it.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Rainstar yelled at the author otherwise known as Rainhead. Oh yeah? How about this? A huge lightningbolt fell from the sky and randomly hit Rainstar directly. NOW DEAL WITH IT.

Grasspelt was still missing. Oh well.

Did I mention in this game, guns cannot hurt people, only slow them down?

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Firestar: I still think It's stupid.

Leapoardstar: I told you I would win. That was too easy.

Blackstar: Shutup. Stupid Onestar wouldn't let me pass him. And Jayfeather is stupid, too

Jayfeather (facing the wrong way): I'm not stupid!

* * *

**959 words yay. Also, sorry if the text size changes. I haven't learned how to control that. So, did that work well? I think it sucked, but I always say that. Please review! At least one and I'll put up chapter two!**

**Rainhead out.**


	2. Cally or bust

**Okay, I haven't _really_ gotten one review, but I have been getting hits. Icluding a person from India and a person from Singapore. That somehow makes me happy enough to put up chapter 2. So...have fun. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Warriors, cats, or any other stuff from last chapter. I don't own Caramelldansen or Author Rage, Spottedpaw13 owns that.**

**Claimer: I own whatever I own.**

**Rainhead out.**

* * *

"Gooooooooood morning!" shouted Rainstar as the racers were sleeping.

"AHHH! I'M INNOCENT!" Firestar shouted as he jumped up and knocked his head on some random wall, which knocked him out again.

"What's with the waking up?" Minnowshine mewed. "Grasspelt is still missing."

"We don't care about that right now." Rainstar said as the cats grumbled and got up. "You're next checkpoint is California. Yes we are traveling from Iowa to California. No, I will not say the exact place in California"

"Fox dung." Blackstar growled.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Firestar: Why, oh, why did you choose me instead of Brambleclaw?

Me: Because. You're more fun to torture. And I hate you. But Jayfeather is awesome. I'll probably have Jayfeather win.

Onestar: Harsh.

Me: No, THIS is harsh.(screaming and yowling heard in background with the occasional crunch)

Barkface: Oh my Starclan!

* * *

"Okay, everyone ready?" Rainstar asked.

"No." came a random cat's voice*

"Good." Rainstar said. "On your marks, Get set, Grow!"

No one moved...

"Mouse dung." hissed Rainstar. "That usually works. Go."

Leapoardstar Immediately put on her jetpack, but Barkface. shot it down not too far later.

"Great Starclan." Rainstar mewed. "Barkface did something not good."

Minnowshine 'rented'** a skateboard, and Firestar, Jayfeather, and Bluestar*** were driving mopeds.

Onestar and Blackstar both were tied for first, one not ahead of the other once in this game.

Grasspelt was found. Oh, wait. No, he**** was still missing.

* * *

Leapoardstar quickly gained the lead somehow, and Bluestar got cocky and fell off her trike. Oh, I mean moped.

Onestar and Blackstar were...tied...for second.

Firestar was so far behind, these words I am typing are not able to describe how far behind he is. Although very behind about sums it up.

As our cats neared California, Minnowshine was in first with her rocket propelled skateboard **(rockets from Leapoardstar's jetpack). **

Blackstar and Onestar were tied for second. **(Yawn)**

Firestar caught up to third somehow, having shot down Jayfeather's and Bluestar's mopeds. Barkface was in last, with only a unicyke*****, and Grasspelt was still missing. Shocker.

As the doors swished shut, Barkface was left outside after being shot down by Jayfeather **(Don't ask me how he aimed**). Sorry, but you lose. Tough luck.

Leapoardstar was in second, right behind Minnowshine, and, surprise, surprise, Onestar and Blackstar were tied for third.

Bluestar, Firestar, and Jayfeather were resting after a tough** (not)** race, and…do I need to say it? Ugh. Grasspelt was still missing.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Firestar: How come I've been in every one of these?

Tigerstar: I'm not supposed to be here! MWAHAHAHA!

Minnowshine: And you consider that evil?

Tigerstar: Maybe...

Barkface: Hey, I'm dead! Why am I here?

Me: So is Bluestar

Bluestar: MEH CARAMELLDANSEN!

Blackstar: I would rather have you sing author rage than that...

* * *

**So, 759 words. Nice I guess. I know no one reviewed *cries* but It's only been up for a day and I got bored. I've had this whole story written for a while, so whoop-die-doo**

*** You might hear more about who this voice belongs to, later.**

**** Yeah, she stole it.**

***** Random note, It took me twenty minutes to remember Bluestar was in the race. Wow.**

****** Grasspelt IS a he, right?**

******* If that's not a word, It should be.**


	3. Tropicalness

**Okay, yes, I KNOW. I haven't updated this in a week. BUT, I have a good reason. I was gone all week. At boy scout camp. Fine, laugh at me. Just remember that eagle scouts earn 600 dollars a month more in any job than regular people do. So, hah, in your face, all you people that say scouts are for sissies. ANYWAY... Thanks for 3 reviews and for correcting me on one of my characters. For the record, It IS WILLOWSHINE, not minnowshine. Thank you spottedpaw13 and Icethroat...um...I forget if you have any numbers after your name.**

**Rainhead out. I bet that is getting annoying.**

* * *

The next morning, Mario and Luigi set out for Bowser's castle. Oops, wrong story.

"Okay, that was seriously the stupidest mistake you could-" Firestar screamed but was cut off by a loud 'boom'...and his own screaming*

"Hehe…anyway, we will join our kitties...cats making their way to the next checkpoint, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Hawaii. How do you get there you ask? Well, It's simple. You figure it out. Duh. We will leave shortly." Rainstar said in one breath which is impressive...to him...sometimes.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Firestar: I have still failed to not talk to the camera yet.

Barkface: At least you haven't DIED yet!

Blackstar: You lived way too long anyway.

Willowshine: I'm not talking to you. You terribly messed up my name. I will not let this go!

Bluestar: Someone is a little touchy...

Onestar: You're one to talk

Bluestar: I AM NOT TOUCHY!

Leapoardtsar: Am I the only sane one here?

Jayfeather: That's debatable**

* * *

Well, that was just...lovely.

"Anyway," begins Rainstar, "We will start now."

The gates open and Willowshine decides to still use her rocket powered skateboard but now with wings. And she's in first.

Leapoardstar pulls out another jetpack he could have used earlier, but decided not to for some reason.

Onestar and Blackstar are….you guess. Yep. Tied.

Jayfeather is in a submarine missile**(yes, a missile)**, and Bluestar just tied Firestar to the beach.

And I'm not even going to mention Grasspelt missing, even though he is. Oopsies.

* * *

"You actually say that word?" Rainstar asked Rainhead.

"Yes...Is that a problem?" Rainhead asked his eyes narrowing.

"Umm...no?"

"Good"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the race, Firestar is screaming for help since he's...all tied up. HAHA! Ahh...that was good.

"Great Starclan that was the worst-" Firestar mumbled as he was cut off again by a 'boom'. And his own screaming.

Leapoardstar had been 'dismantled' from her jetpack and was swimming.

Willowshine was doing great...avoiding the sharks.

Onestar and Blackstar are still...tied...and are swimming, too.

Jayfeather is in first with her sub-missile.

Bluestar was floating over the waters peacefully and was in second...yeah...well, she is in second...but use your imagination on how she got there.

And I think that is all the cats left...besides Grasspelt...who is still missing.

* * *

As we close in on Hawaii, Onestar and Blackstar come in….umm…tied for first…ugh.

Leapoardstar and Jayfeather come in for second and third, becuase Leapoardstar can swim...and was snagged on Jayfeather's missile.

Bluestar and Willowshine get in right before the gate closes.

Where's Firestar? Oh yeah. Tied to the beach. He's disqualified.

Grasspelt is….NOT MISSING! Just kidding, he is. (We will now refer to Firestar as The Boogie Man. Just because we can.)

"Okay. Time to rest up, kitties...I mean cats" Rainstar announced.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

The Boogie Man: Wait, I'm disqualified. Why do you need to change my name?

Rainhead: Oh, We're not done torturing*** you yet.

The Boogie Man: Fox dung.

Onestar: Haha. I just got got the 'All tied up' joke.

Blackstar: ...You're definately not straight...

Rainstar: Not nice.

* * *

*** No, we didn't kill him...although it was a thought at the time...**

**** Maybe spelled wrong.**

***** Maybe spelled wrong also**

**Anyway, I liked this chapter. Why? Cause I JUST Realized I put in Barkface for Jayfeather's parts, so now I have to redo it! Anyway again, Have a nice day.**

**Rainhead out.**


	4. The Big Climb or maybe run

****************

****************

************

****

**Wow, I have a grand total of 5 reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers, Icethroat21 and Spottedpaw13. Also, remember the random cat voice from chapter 2? I might make that an OC based on one of my cats. Maybe. I also want to note that I named this document t w e r ch 4. You figure that out.**

**Rainhead out.**

* * *

************

Rainstar walked out of his den and started talking to the camera.

"Yes...umm...I believe we have a situation...um...well...since we never found Grasspelt's location...we can't actually disqualify him from the...race"

"WHAAAAT?" shouted The Boogie Man.

"AAAH! Boogie Man scary!" Bluestar whimpered.

"Umm...yeeeaaaahhhh...anyway...let's announce the next checkpoint, shall we?" Rainstar continued awkwardly.

"Mount Everest!" Jayfeather chimed in.

"Whoah...It's almost if you read my mind...wierd." murmered Rainstar.

"...nevermind." hissed Jayfeather.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Jayfeather: This guy is a complete idiot, Rainhead.

Rainhead: What? Just because he didn't know you could read minds doesn't make him an idiot.

Jayfeather: Actually, based on my popularity...yes it does.

Rainhead: Fine, then. Maybe I won't have you win the race...

Jayfeather: And I care why?

Blackstar: ...PUDDING!

**************

* * *

**

"Okay, cats. Get ready...get set...STOP!" Rainstar yowled.

No one moved.

"Mouse dung, that never works..." Rainstar hissed. "Go."

Willowshine lost her skateboard, so she uses a motorcycle she umm…..did NOT steal.*

Hehe…anyway, Leapoardstar runs the whole thing. Poor kit.

And Onestar and Blackstar drive a jeep…and are still tied.

Grasspelt is not here at present time. (missing ;D)

Jayfeather gets on a hoverboard and Bluestar uses her NEW moped. Yayz.

**************

* * *

**

A while later, somewhere in china, The Boogie Man is scaring people like crazy.

"Change my name back! PLEASE!" The Boogie Man screamed followed by a little kid's scream.

"No no no no no no no." Rainstar hissed.

Anyway, Willowshine was in first with her...NOT stolen motorcycle.

Onestar and Blackstar are still tied. (No! IT CANNOT BE!)

Leapoardstar is doing a full-out sprint for a little over 10 hours.

Jayfeather is going the wrong way on his hoverboard, and Bluestar fell of her trike again. I mean ___Moped. Cause that's so much more cool._

************************************************

**__****__****__****_____

* * *

_**********

On top of Mount Everest, Jayfeather hovers over the gate in first somehow with Onestar behind.

Where's Blackstar? Onestar got tired of being tied and kicked him out.

Leapoardstar comes running in with Bluestar on a moped as the doors swish shut.

Grasspelt is…a goner.

Willowshine got in also, just nobody really cared.

Aww...Blackstar lost...suck it up.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Willowshine: What! No one cared that I made it?

Onestar: I'm pretty sure that's what Rainhead just typed...

The Boogie Man: Grooowl!

Bluestar: AHH! SCARY!

Jayfeather: ...I still think Rainstar's an idiot...

Rainhead: Oh yeah? Well I bet you won't think Ash-...ahh...I almost blew the new OC's name.

The Boogie Man: Well that was stupi-

**BOOOOOM!**

The Boogie Man: AAAUGH! FOX VOMIT THAT BURNS!

* * *

*** Yeah she stole it again.**

**Well, I hoped you liked that...at least a little...maybe...**

**Anywho, I forgot something...what was it...ah...well, it's probably not important.**

**Rainhead out.**


	5. Eh? Tea and Crumehts?

**I'm trying to limit myself to updating no more than one chapter a day, but it's hard...sorta. Anyway, there are supposed to be three chapters after this but I might add a last one to make it eleven instead of ten...because of my new OC which I might add as a contestant in place of whoever loses this chapter or later chapters. You know what? I'm gonna wait and let you suffer until the next to last chapter where I will introduce him...I mean it. I also might add questions for you guys to figure out just because I have two reviewers and over a hundred people reading this.**

**Rainhead out.**

* * *

"Gooooood Morning!" Rainstar yowled hoping to frighten the cats. "Whuh? Where'd they all go?" He asked as the camera turns and their...dens? are empty.

"BLAAHHH!" yowled The Boogie Man from behind Rainstar

**[Warning: The sound following can only be described as the sound made by Mr. Monk on one of the last episodes where he went camping and saw a grizzly bear.]**

(Sound made from above)

"AAAUAGH! My precious kitty ears!" The Boogie Man screamed. **(You know what? I'm gonna change The Boogie  
Man's name to The Boogie Cat)**

Rainstar, after they finally restarted his heart, said, "Okay...our next checkpoint is...in...(hyperventilating)...England.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Jayfeather: Told you he was a wuss.

Rainhead*: No you didn't. You said he was an idiot. (points to last chapter)

Onestar: Same thing.

Bluestar: Nuh uh.

The Boogie Cat: Mew?

Bluestar: AHH! POKEMANS NOISES!

Leapoardstar: ...

Willowshine: I bet you didn't even notice I hadn't said anything yet. Losers.

* * *

"Okay cats." Announced Rainstar. "We are starting."

"Oh, joy." Hissed Jayfeather.**

"On your marks, get set...(hyperventilating)...go." Rainstar breathed.

They race out all on motorcycles...which they did NOT all steal. Except for Onestar. Cause he steals everything...even your socks...you better check your sock drawer...I'm not kidding...check it...anyway, this is a motorcycle race to England! YAY!

Leapoardstar starts in first with Onestar and Jayfeather not far behind.

Bluestar and Minnowshine are in last as they speed down the highway.

"Oh. And I bet you put me in last just because you don't care about me, right?" Willowshine said.

"Hey, you're just as touchy as Bluestar" Rainstar hissed.

"Go to the Dark Forest." Minnowshine hissed.

Gasps were heard all around.

"Minnowshine made a Warrior swear!" Bluestar screamed.

* * *

After a long...debate...Minnowshine is farther in last while she puts on some more band-aids.

Leapoardstar is in first with her motorcycle skillz. Didn't she say something about winning easily at the beginning?

Jayfeather is surprisingly in second. Oh, scratch that. He drove into a power plant.

Pizza is good...I mean Bluestar and Onestar are not far behind Leapoardstar.

* * *

As we drop in on England, we see Leapoardstar and Onestar rolling in.

Jayfeather and Minnowshine are right behind them just as the doors swish shut.

Bluestar was too late, so she's disqualified. Too bad her trike was too slow. I mean motorcycle.

"Rest, up." Rainstar said. "The next day is a tough one."

"Awww...why does tommorow have to be the tough one?" Onestar whined.

"Because of this." Rainhead said as he showed Onestar the previous document he typed that this was based off of.

"Mouse dung." Jayfeather hissed for absolutely no reason at all.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

The Boogie Cat: Wow...I failed to appear anywhere in this episode except for the cameras.

Onestar: Maybe that's because you're a robot.

Bluestar: ROBOT AHHH-...wait...I like robots.

Minnowshine: I'm surprised I made it this far. SINCE NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME.

Rainhead: Fine. Maybe I'll disqualify you next chapter.

Minnowshine: Thank Starclan...

Leapoardstar: Wait...Isn't Bluestar disqualified?

Rainhead: Yes, but she's in Starclan, so she still gets to be at the Camera Station.

Leapoardstar: What about Barkface?

Onestar: He*** just hates us.

* * *

*** I actually typed my full first named there on accident. NO YOU CANNOT KNOW IT.**

**** I typed Bluefeather here on accident somehow.**

***** I THINK Barkface is a he. I'm 90% sure.**

**Ok, I hoped you sorta liked that. I decided not to ask questions but I do need ideas for new storys besides this one.**


	6. Atlantis? NAH

**Okay, I'm cracking. I promised myself three things which I'm breaking. 1. I wouldn't update this before I get another review. 2. I Wouldn't update this today. 3. I wouldn't put my new OC in this chapter. Yep, that's right. I'm putting in a new OC this chapter. Also, for some reason, I dreamed I found a fat cat in our garage..and It looked exactly like a fat cat in a picture...that's what 10 hours on the computer gets ya. I'm also gonna stop saying Rainhead out. Because I annoy myself with it. okay?**

**Rainhead out...APRIL FOOLS! haha..I got you...what? It's not april? and it's not even the first? dangit.**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the next episode of..." Rainstar started...umm..."What's our show called again?"

A random paper fell from the sky and landed in Rainstar's hands. "Oh? We don't have a name? Okay...so welcome back then!"

"Get on with it!" Jayfeather growled.

"I am." Rainstar stated.

"Idiot." Jayfeather hissed.

"Anyway, Rainstar continued, "We have a new entry. Yes he can enter late. His name is Ashtail."

A senior, dark gray tom walked in. He had a scar on his right hindpaw. His claw stuck out a little. **(yes, he's my OC)**

"This is SO stupid." Jayfeather hissed.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Willowshine: Jayfeather's being angry.

Jayfeather: I'm just upset, okay?*

Onestar: Whatev'

Leapoardstar: By Starclan, you did not just say 'whatev'

Onestar: Umm...no?

Ashtail: So exciting!

* * *

"Okay," Rainstar said. "Our next checkpoint is South Africa. Across the Indian Ocean. Ouch. Anyway, we're starting in three, two, one, go!"

Leapoardstar gets a jetpack...again.

Jayfeather uses a submarine TORPEDO, which he probably stole from Barkface, not missile.

Onestar uses a hoverboard, and Willowshine uses her now fixed rocket powered skateboard with wings.

Ashtail is using a motorboat. Yay.

* * *

A while later, somewhere in the middle of the Indian Ocean...

Leapoardstar's jetpack ran out of gas and she was swimming...agin.

Ashtail was filling up his tank at a station. Yes, in the middle of the ocean. Don't ask.

Jayfeather was in first...by far...actually he was done...well, done FOR. Just kidding. But he is done. Seriously.

Willowshine was in last. "Since no one cares!" she snarled.

* * *

In South Africa, as our cats pull in, Jayfeather won about three hours ago with his misile-I mean TORPEDO.

Ashtail got in second easily. Turns out motorboats are faster than swimming. Who'ld 've thunk it?

Minnowshine, Onestar, and Leapoardstar race in on their transportation as the gates are about to close.

Leapoardstar shoots ahead, but is pulled back and falls as Minnowshine and Onestar whoosh in.

The gates slam shut. With Minnowshine behind them?

That's right, Leapoardstar switched places with Minnowshine at the last second. Sorry. Bye-Bye.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD CROSS BARRIERS OF PHYSICS TO ELIMINATE ME! AND I DONT CARE IF IM OUT OF CHARACTER!"** Willowshine screamed as something hit her head as punishment for breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Jayfeather: I just realized The Boogie Cat has failed to show up yet.

Onestar: That reminds me of Mr.-

Tigerstar: SHUDDAP!

Ashtail: I thought this chapter was funny, yet entertaining.

Rainhead: You are NOT a reviewer.

Leapoardstar: I am SO gonna win.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you...enjoyed my new OC. Oh wait, the stars.**

*** I'd be upset if I broke up with my girlfriend then killed her.*** ******

**** I actually kept Willowshine SLIGHTLY in character. If you read the new prophesy series, you can tell she gets amd easily.**

***** For the record I do not have a girlfriend**

****** Seriously, read the fourth apprentice (see IchigoMxharryP something or other? I fixed it.)**


	7. Almsot not Done

**Well, apparently, Icethroat21 finally favorited this after, like a thousand reviews, and someone else has this alerted, which is a chance of review. I also got a view from someone in Mexico. Yayz. I seriously need help for making another story after this, but I'm probably gonna make Ashtail be the main character. I have an idea, but it might look like I'm ripping off spottedpaw13's idea of her first story, so I'll need her consent, and she's gone right now...So i need more ideas! Wow, that was a long sentence. Also, I probably will not do a truth or dare thing. I want something pretty original. i might make a sequal to this in, like a year. Why do i not capitalize my i's? Aslo, how many of you actually watched the camping episode of monk I told you to...Although you could probably find it on youtube...**

* * *

"Wake up!" Ashtail shouted since Rainstar's alarm failed to wake him up.

"Hey!" Rainstar shouted. "I'm awake right here!"

Oops...hehe.

"Why are you waking us up at 3:32* in the morning?" Jayfeather asked.

"Because we have to get to Maine." Rainstar said. "You have to cross the atlantic and then go around to Maine."

"Ugh." Onestar muttered.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Jayfeather: Hiya

Ashtail: Pip pip cherio...no I'm not British...I just felt like saying that...isn't my sense of humor amusing?

Leapoardstar: No. Now shuddap.

Onestar: Hmm...maybe The Boogie Cat left.

The Boogie Cat: rawr

Bluestar(from somewhere in Starclan): AHH! BOOGIE CAT STILL SCARY!

* * *

"Get Ready, Get Set..." Rainstar said.

"GOO!" Ashtail yowled.

And the cats were off.

"Wait! Who made Ashtail in charge?" Rainstar screamed.

"No one." Rainhead said. "I just thought it was funny."

Leapoardstar, Onestar, Ashtail, and Jayfeather choose their transportation.

Leapoardstar uses Willowshine's old rocket powered skateboard with wings.

"Cause no one cares about me!" Willowshine yowled.

"SHUDDAP!" All the cats that were ever created screamed.

Onestar uses…his legs, and Jayfeather uses a BMX bike.

Ashtail chooses...a can of soda. Cause he's thirsty. Shuddap.

And they're off.

* * *

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean...

Jayfeather is having a terribly hard time riding his BMX on the water.

Onestar is using his arms and legs now.

Leapoardstar is flying...kinda.

Ashtail somehow got his motorboat again and is riding along in second.

* * *

**Interruption Camera Station...**

Ashtail: I have no idea how I wasn't in first.

* * *

A while later in Maine…our cats come up with Jayfeather in first. DO NOT ASK. I REPEAT. DO NOT ASK. EVER. I MEAN IT.

Also, you might wanna check your sock drawer again.

Onestar was in second and Leapoardstar was not far behind.

Ashtail had already made it in, which technically makes him in first. But we really don't have time to correct that.

Onestar trips and falls **(haha) **as the doors swish shut behind Jayfeather and Leapoardstar.

Oopsies. Sorry. Later. Whatever you say here.

Our cats are ready for the tommorow I guess.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Ashtail: Wow, that was incredibly easy but long.

Jayfeather: Onestar was still in this? Who else didn't notice?

Leapoardstar: I noticed..but didn't care...

Willowshine: I bet you didn't care about me either!

Rainhead: GO AWAY!

* * *

*** It was not 3:32 when I wrote this.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. Do I say that everytime? oh well. I LUV U ASHYTAIL!...that wasn't me...Ashtail actually is the name of my cat.**


	8. Ashtails stand

****

**I'd like to say I am deeply touched...and I also let out a noisyness from my body...hehe...anyway, I got one review from someone REQUESTING me to keep writing. THANK YOU! *sniffle* I feel good my writing is appreciated by some people, and that I haven't got any bad reviews yet. This was supposed to be the last chapter...but since I added Ashtail, I'll need another chapter from my own imagination..._oh joy._ Yes, this story was my imagination, but I created it a long time ago. So, i hope i'm on track. Yes, this is a long author note.**

* * *

"Hey, 'yall!" Rainstar yowled, waking everyone up. By everyone I mean three cats. Which happens to be everyone. Ha.

"You did not just say that." Jayfeather growled.

"Hey, we're all friends here." Ashtail said assuringly.

"No we're not." Leapoardstar pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Ashtail said. "Carry on."

* * *

**We Interrupt This Program And Skip To The Camera Station...**

Leapoardstar: Wait...we do this about this time anyway!

Rainhead: So? I wanted to say that. Is that a problem?

The Boogie Cat: NO! No, It's not a problem!

**BOOM!**

Rainhead: NO INTERRUPTIONS!

Ashtail: ...PUDDING!

Jayfeather: That joke was already used...

Ashtail: Mouse Dung.

* * *

"Okay..." Rainstar said with a giant band aid over his eyes. Yeah...don't ask. THAT INCLUDES YOU ICETHROAT. Yeah. I'm onto you. Asking every time I say don't ask. I'm watching you. "Anyway," Rainstar continued. "Our next and next to last checkpoint is in vriginia. Go get em."

"I swear, If he says something like that one more time, I'm gonna kill him." Jayfeather hissed.

"Three, Two, One, go!" Rainstar shouted.

"I'm taking you out at the start!" Jayfeather said to Leapoardstar. He made a magical...or _elemental_ frisbee with spikes on it and hurled at Leapoardstar.

"Ooh, look, Ashtail!" Leapoardstar mewed. "A frisbeeee. I'm gonna catch it."

"No, wait Leapoardstar!" Ashtail yowled. "It's a trick!"

"But Ashtail..." Leapoardstar said.

"What..." Ashtail replied.

"Tricks are for kids." Leapoardstar said.

"Augh. You know what? Go ahead. Catch it with your teeth." Ashtail growled.

"Oh, boy. Oh, boy." Leapoardstar said.

THWAK

"Owwwwww..." Leapoardstar said."

Umm...anyway...yeeeahhhhh...

Jayfeather chooses a hoverboard again and Leapoardstar uses a jetpack.

Ashtail walks.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Ashtail: When I was a young'un, we didn't have this fancy electonic equipment.

Translatation*: I ran out of gas...

* * *

After a while...

Ashtail was in first somehow...I have no clue. Ask if you want. But I won't tell you. Cause I don't know.

Leapoardstar was in second somewhere behind him.

Jayfeather was in the deep receces(receses? reseses?) of an Ice Cream shop. OOOOO YEAHHH

* * *

At the checkpoint, Leapoardstar and Jayfeather dash out, each passing the next. They both dive and…both make it.

Ashtail lost. After he was only here like two chapters...but he will be in more stories...yay.

That wasn't fair. Ashtail was my reader's favorite character.. waa.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Ashtail: Sadness...

* * *

**Short Camera Station...I'm saddened. Yeah, I'll probably not get many hits now that Ashtail is gone. I'm so stupid.**

***My best made up word**


	9. The end?

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. Seriously, I need ideas for new stories. So review. Like now. Yes before you read this chapter. Anyway, Since this is the last chapter, I dedicate it to everyone. Except Firestar. Don't ask. It's a long story. You might hear it later.**

* * *

"Hellllllooooooo!" Rainstar shouted.

"But, mom, I don't wanna go to school!" Leapoardstar whined in her sleep.

"ummm..." Rainstar said.

"I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!" Leapoardstar continued.

"What are cookies?" Jayfeather asked.

"Um...ok...anyway, I need to announce the next checkpoint. Cincinatti, Ohio. Where you started." Rainstar said.

"Oh, _joy._" Jayfeather growled.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Jayfeather: Rainstar's an idiot.

Leapoardstar: Haven't you made this point, like, too many times for numbers to count?

Jayfeather: Almost.

Leapoardstar: What?

Jayfeather: ...PUDD-

Rainhead: NO. NO MORE WITH DAT JOKEH.

* * *

"Okay," Rainstar siad. "On your mark, get set...go!"

Jayfeather chooses a hoverboard with some strange candle Leapoardstar strapped to it.

* * *

**Camera Station...**

Leapoardstar: Firestar gave it to me!

* * *

Leapoardstar uses a very extremely awesomely ginormous extraspectacular...trike. Bluestar's trike that is.

They race off.

Jayfeather starts extremely fast and about ten seconds later there is a big boom.

"AUGH!" The Boogie Cat screamed. "Why am I even here!"

"Because I'm not done torturing you." Rainhead said. "Duh."

It turns out the big red candle with words on it was a regular candle. Cause Jayfeather is awesome like that.

"Not!" Leapoardstar screamed as she pressed the big red button and Jayfeather was blown foreward out of sight.

"Haha! I win!" Leapoardstar screamed. "Almost."

* * *

A while later...

Jayfeather was way ahead Leapoardstar cause that's where he was blown.

"What?" Leapoardstar yelled. "That's not fair!"

Suddenly Jayfeather took a nap. Better?

"Yes." Leapoardstar chuckled as she caught up to him.

And they race...again.

They're neck and neck for a while, until Leapoardstar slows down cause she's old.

"Haha! Young cats for the win!" Jayfeather yelled as he ran into a pole. "Ow..."

* * *

Close to the finish line, Leapoardstar and Jayfeather dash out, each passing the next.

They're getting closer and closer.

Jayfeather gets ahead, but Leapoardstar pulls him back and uses the momentum to go foreward.

"Gah!" Leapoardstar yells as Jayfeather bites her tail and catches up.

They run, extremely close to the finish line.

They run harder, giving it all they got.

Jayfeather is in the lead.

Now Leapoardstar is.

Now they're tied.

They both dive and…fall over already broken tape.

Congratulations! Grasspelt Wins!

"Huh?" Leapoardstar screeched. "Grasspelt won? HOW?"

Well, It's simple. He hid out there the whole time and broke the tape at the end of the race. Not fair? WELL THAT'S LIFE! GET OVER IT!

But we'll give the trophy to Jayfeather since it already had his name on it. Bye-bye.

* * *

**At the Camera Station...**

Jayfeather: WHAT THE CRAP? THAT WAS SO STUPID!

Leapoardstar: You got the trophy...

Jayfeather: Oh yeah...

* * *

**Well, that's it. What's that? You hate it? I knew it. Oh well. No one cares that you hate it, Tigerstar. You quit on your own. **

**Tigerstar: NUH UH**

**Yes you did. Shutup.**

**Anyway, I REALLY hope you liked this story and I hope you guys can review me ideas.**


End file.
